gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodrik Forrester
Rodrik Forrester is the eldest son of Gregor Forrester and the current head of House Forrester and Lord of Ironrath. He is one of the main playable characters in Game of Thrones: A Telltale Games Series. Biography Background Rodrik was trained from a young age to take on the burden of leadership. He’s a man built for the position, a formidable presence both on and off the battlefield—but when Robb Stark called his banners to war, Rodrik was asked by his father to stay and protect their home, Ironrath. Rodrik refused, riding out into battle with his father and leading the Forrester army into battle with such force that he is now feared among the Lannister soldiers.Game Codex - Rodrik Forrester "Iron From Ice" Along with the rest of Robb Stark's army, Rodrik and his house attends Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey's wedding at the Twins. Once "The Rains of Castamere" song begins, an unexpected massacre, the Red Wedding begins at the hands of the Freys, slaughtering the remaining northern army camped outside the Twins. As Rodrik valiantly fights off Frey soldiers, his father's squire - Gared Tuttle - attempts to run to his aid. Before he can reach him, Rodrik is stabbed in the back of the leg followed by having a horse fall on him supposedly killing him and leaving House Forrester leaderless in the process. "The Lost Lords" Rodrik awakens to find himself being towed on a corpse cart along with several other bodies, including his father. The cart then arrive at Ironrath to which no one notices his movement, until he forces himself out of the cart as it leaves and is then noticed by Ser Royland, who orders to fetch the Maester as he passes out. Rodrik awakens to find himself in mid-surgery and sees his mother before once again passing out, he then wakes arm bandaged and his leg severely wounded, yet able to still walk. Talia practicing her singing, tells him that he their brother Ethan is dead and their other brother Ryon is captured, to which he is gravely upset. Rodrik with the help of Talia slowly makes his way to the Great Hall to discuss the Whitehill soldiers residing within their walls. Lady Forrester announces that Rodrik's fiancée Lady Elaena Glenmore has been invited to see him. A while later, Elaena Glenmore arrives and discusses with Rodrik about the future between their two houses, whether or not they still intend to marry depends on how well Rodrik handles the conversation. Their meeting is interrupted by Lord Whitehill who overrules Rodrik about taking all the Ironwood forests, and defying House Bolton in the process. Rodrik is last seen attending the funeral of his father and brother Ethan, with his mother, his sister Talia, Ser Royland, Duncan Tuttle, Maester Ortengryn, his brother Ryon or Gwyn Whitehill (player-determined) and the little army Ironrath has, he gives a farewell speech to those present before listening to Talia's now finished song for the fallen two. "The Sword in the Darkness" Rodrik wakes up after dreaming of the Red Wedding and hears soldiers banging on to their shields. Gryff Whitehill introduces himself and says that they will stay in the Great Hall of House Forrester. Rodrik can choose to stop them or let them pass. After, they meet as a council to discuss a plan to either exile Gryff or save Ryon. Whichever they choose does not matter due to something that happens later. In private, Duncan speaks with Rodrik to plan a meeting with Gwyn Whitehill. Rodrik meets with Gwyn Whitehill privately. She tells them about that her father knows about their plans due to there being a traitor in their council. Rodrik leaves once Whitehill men approach the area. At the great hall, the next day - Rodrik and his mother are in the Great Hall after it was ransacked. Rodrik can choose to reveal about his knowledge of their being a traitor in the Council. Four men come in and re-enact Ethan's death. Rodrik can choose to strike the soldier with a cup or restrain himself. Later on, Gryff grabs Talia and says that she attacked a man. Gryff throws Talia into the mud while Rodrik can attack Gryff. Rodrik is knocked down and is given the choice to stay down or get up. He gets the choice three times after Rodrik consistently kept getting punched by Gryff. Rodrik can end up standing up to Gryff or stay down. Gryff warns that "This isn't over" and walks away. In a tower, Talia and Rodrik are speaking about what Rodrik did with Gryff. Talia says she will do anything to protect her family. "Sons of Winter" Rodrik is training to use a sword with Ser Royland because of his injuries, who teaches Rodrik some new battle moves. At his time, Elaena Glenmore and her brother Arthur Glenmore come to say that Elaena is about to marry Gryff as Ludd Whitehill threatened their family if they won't join their houses. Elaena and Arthur are planning to take down Gryff with House Glenmores' elite guard and came to ask Rodrik's permission. All three come up with a plan - Rodrik and Elaena talk with Gryff at Ironrath and whenever Rodrik wants the Glenmore soldiers to attack, he will strike his cane. The plan was successful. The Forresters overcome Gryff and his garrison locking them in the cellars. Later on, Lord Whitehill writes a letter to House Forrester inviting them to Highpoint, the Stronghold of House Whitehill. Rodrik accepts the invitation. Elissa, Royland or Duncan depending on player choice, and the Glenmore Elite Guard depending on player choice accompany him to Highpoint. During the meeting, Rodrik tells Ludd that Gryff is in their possession, and demands that Ludd releases his brother Ryon, saying that in exchange, they will bring his son, Gryff. Lord Whitehill agrees, but he intends for Forresters to bring Gryff first, otherwise Ryon will be killed. When Rodrik and his companions return from the meeting, they find Ironrath is deserted. There are no people outside, including corpses. Then, Rodrik goes inside the Great Hall, where he encounters Ramsay Snow, talking with his sister Talia. When he notices Rodrik, he remarks he heard that Rodrik is "a man who can't be broken". "A Nest of Vipers" Depending on the decision you made towards the end of the episode, Rodrik or his brother Asher, could be saved. If you choose Asher as the one to be saved, then Rodrik is killed and the episode concludes. The same applies if you chose to save Rodrik instead. "The Ice Dragon" Rodrik will appear in this episode if he survived. Family Tree Appearances Quotes Spoken by Rodrik Quotes about Rodrik Relationships AEleana They're married Image Gallery Rodrik forrester (telltale).jpg|A promotional image of Rodrik Forrester. IFI Rodrick Fighting.png RodrikForrester2TLL.png RodrikTLL.png TSITD Rodrik Ironrath.png TSITD Rodrik Meeting.png TSITD Rodrik Angry.png TSITD Rodrik Pissed.png SOW Rodrik Pissed.png SOW Commanding Army.png SOW Giving the Order.png SOW Whitehill Meeting.png SOW Discussing Terms.png SOW Deserted Courtyard.png rodriks_scared body.png|Rodrik's scared body, as seen in Episode 5. Into the fire.jpg|Rodrik prepares for war References de:Rodrik Forrester Forrester, Rodrik Forrester, Rodrik Forrester, Rodrik Forrester, Rodrik Forrester, Rodrik Forrester, Rodrik Forrester, Rodrik Category:Status: Dead